The One Who Always Beside You
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Lily yang merasa takdirnya dipermainkan oleh Tuhan bertemu dengan anak kecil bernama Kaai Yuki yang ternyata juga hidupnya tak seindah anak lainnya. OOC, agak religius, abal, gaje. Don't like? Don't read. Fell free to review.


**Merodine Vii Presented,**

"_The One Who Always Beside You"_

**Warning :**

Dibuat dengan bahasa yang galau segalau-galaunya, OOC, typo, death of chara, abal, temanya religi gitu deh, gaje, susah dimengerti, de el el. Oh iya, Don't like Don't read!

**Disclaimer :**

Vocaloid bukan milik Merodine dan fic ini didedikasikan kepada orang-orang yang –mungkin –sudah lupa kepada Tuhan-nya. Hope you like this :)

* * *

_Beberapa tahun sebelumnya…_

"Ya, Lily. Kita akan pindah dari kota ini. Kamu tidak perlu sedih dan ragu, Mama tau yang terbaik bagi dirimu."

"Tapi, Ma, kenapa kita tidak pindah ke rumah Nenek saja? Bukankah di sana akan lebih nyaman?"

"Kita tidak bisa kembali ke sana, Lily. Ayahmu… Dia… Hiks…"

"Mama kenapa menangis?"

"Ah, lupakan. Yang jelas, saat ini Nenekmu sudah berada di tempat yang jauh lebih indah. Ayo, Lily, kita harus segera berangkat sebelum Papa pulang dari tempat kerjanya."

"Baiklah, Ma!"

* * *

_Ya, gadis kecil itu pergi._

_Tanpa pernah ia ketahui bahwa dirinya sangat dicari-cari,_

_atas kecantikan yang tiada tara._

_Sayangnya, ia masih sangat naïf._

_Sangat naïf._

* * *

Lily. Nama yang sama dengan nama bunga –lily. Sementara itu, ia memiliki warna kuning sebagai favorit. Lily kuning… Lambang kebohongan, kepalsuan, dan keriangan. '_Apalah arti dirinya hidup jika semua itu hanya dusta?'_. Pertanyaan itu selalu melintas di benak Lily setiap kali ia berjalan di tengah kota yang penuh dengan kriminalitas setiap harinya. Dia tak perlu takut –apalagi khawatir akan jadi objek kriminal –karena dia sudah terbiasa.

Dengan jaket hitamnya yang sudah agak lusuh karena hampir sebulan ia belum me-laundry jaketnya tersebut. Ia tetap terlihat cantik dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan seperti itu. Irisnya yang indah mengundang banyak mata lelaki untuk mencuri pandang pada dirinya. Lily bukan tipe cuek –ia tetap merasa risih –tapi mau diapakan lagi? Ia harus terbiasa dengan semua itu dan yah, dia sudah terbiasa.

"Aku pulang," Lily membuka sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat gelap dan masuk ke sebuah bangunan kecil yang merupakan tempatnya berteduh. Tiada satu orang pun yang menemaninya tinggal di sana. Ia sendiri. "Sigh…" Ia mengehela nafasnya dan duduk di sebuah sofa yang banyak bekas jahitan.

Matanya menerawang ke luar jendela.

"Hujan."

* * *

_Dia hanya ingat satu hal,_

_saat Ibunya menitikkan airmata di tengah derasnya hujan._

_Disusul dengan bunyi letupan,_

_mencabut nyawa sang Ibunda yang sangat ia sayangi._

_Membawa dirinya ke Dunia yang bahkan lebih kejam daripada yang ia pernah dengar dari berita kriminal di televisi._

* * *

_Flashback on…_

"Siapa namamu, gadis manis?"

"Aku Lily. Oom bisa tolong aku? Ibuku tak mau bangun-bangun dari tidurnya dan ia menyuruhku untuk tetap berjalan. Sekarang aku tersesat. Oom bisa bantu aku?"

"Sangat bisa, Lily!"

.

.

.

"Kita ada di mana, Oom?"

"Ini namanya diskotik. Kau akan menemukan orang yang akan memberimu banyak uang di sini. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti apa yang ia inginkan."

"Oh, gitu ya, Oom? Lily mau coba, deh! Lily kan sudah banyak dibantu oleh Oom, jadi sekarang giliran Lily yang berterimakasih kepada Oom dengan mencari uang untuk Oom! Hihihi…"

"Nah, begitu baru benar. Lily anak yang baik. Hahaha…"

_Flashback off…_

* * *

_Ya, Dunia yang sangat kejam dan kotor._

_Satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia membenci Tuhan,_

_karena ia dilahirkan di tempat yang salah. Di tempat yang ia tidak pernah inginkan untuk dilahirkan._

_Ia membenci takdir._

_Ia membenci Tuhan-nya._

* * *

Lily merasa tidak enak badan. Seperti ada yang ingin keluar dari dadanya –rasa sakit yang sangat menusuk. Ia berdiri dan bergegas menuju ke rak obat tapi tak kunjung menemukan obat yang tepat untuk ia minum. Pada akhirnya, ia mencari payung –berniat untuk check-up ke dokter.

Di bawah naungan payung berwarna hitam tersebut, ia terus berjalan di tengah jalanan yang basah karena titik-titik hujan. Tak sedikit pula ia mendapatkan cipratan air dari kendaraan yang dengan tak tahu diri melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di tengah hujan. Tapi, Lily tak berkomentar sedikit pun. _Air cipratan itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan semua keluh kesah hidupnya di masa ia masih kanak-kanak._

"Huh?" Lily terdiam.

Dia menyaksikan seorang anak perempuan tengah menunggu hujan reda dengan wajah yang khawatir. Saat ia melihat lampu merah menyala, anak kecil itu langsung berlari berhujan-hujanan dengan memeluk sesuatu. Sebuah buku.

Lily memajukan pandangannya ke arah bangunan yang dituju oleh gadis kecil tadi. Masjid.

"Cih," Lily berdecak dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Aku kira ia mau ke sekolah. Aku akan lebih bangga melihat anak kecil rajin belajar, daripada anak kecil yang sangat rajin menyembah Tuhan." Gumam Lily.

Bruk.

Lily bertabrakan dengan seorang laki-laki yang ia tak kenal. Laki-laki itu dalam keadaan mabuk dan hilang akal. Ia menatap Lily dengan pandangan mesum sambil berkata, "Mau bermain denganku, gadis manis?"

Lily menyingkirkan laki-laki itu dari hadapannya dan ia pun kembali berjalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepada pemabuk tadi itu. Pemabuk itu berbalik dan berteriak, "Woy! Si*lan lo! Elo kira elo siapa, hah? ! jangan sok suci deh lo di depan gue! HAHAHA!"

Lily tetap berjalan sambil mencibir, "Setidaknya aku masih lebih baik daripada dirimu."

_Dari sisi mananya?_

* * *

_Karena ia sudah tak tahu siapa untuk disembah,_

_hingga ia berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah makhluk yang paling baik._

_Jangankan yang tak memiliki Tuhan,_

_yang memiliki pun sering melupakan Tuhan-nya._

_Sungguh ironis._

* * *

Lily sudah di dalam ruang perawatan sekarang ini. Sang dokter mengatakan bahwa Lily terkena penyakit yang lumayan parah. Setelah diberikan resep, Lily keluar dari ruang perawatan. Bukannya menebus resep obatnya, ia merobek-robek kertas resep yang diberikan oleh dokter tadi.

"Aku ingin tau, apakah Tuhan itu benar-benar ada? Kalau iya, harusnya aku bisa sembuh tanpa meminum obat ini. Haha…" Lily tertawa sendiri dan keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Masih hujan.

Kembali ia gunakan payung hitam tadi dan menyusuri jalan kota yang sepi karena hujan. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kerumunan. Dengan setengah hati dan rasa penasaran, ia mendekati kerumunan itu dan menemukan seorang laki-laki tewas dalam kondisi over dosis.

"_Mau bermain denganku, gadis manis?"_

"_Woy! Si*lan lo! Elo kira elo siapa, hah? ! jangan sok suci deh lo di depan gue! HAHAHA!"_

Lily terkejut. Ternyata laki-laki yang tewas ini adalah laki-laki yang tadi mencoba mengganggu Lily. Di samping laki-laki tadi, seorang gadis kecil menangis dengan tersedu-sedu. Lily juga mengenali gadis itu. Itu adalah gadis yang tadi memasang wajah khawatir saat menunggu hujan dan rela berhujan-hujanan hanya agar bisa masuk ke masjid sesegera mungkin. Lily mencoba menyelinap di tengah kerumunan dan berdiri di samping gadis kecil tadi.

"Siapa laki-laki ini?" Tanya Lily.

"Kakakku… Hiks… Hiks…"

* * *

_Lagi. Ia menemukan sebuah nyawa diambil di tengah hujan._

_Tapi,_

_ia justru menertawai kehendak Tuhan-nya._

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!" Lily tertawa terbahak-bahak –tanpa peduli pandangan semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Cukup lama Lily tertawa hingga membubarkan kerumunan itu –menyisakan Lily, gadis kecil, dan laki-laki yang tewas karena over dosis.

"Lucu sekali! Kau yang anak kecil –rajin ibadah dan segalanya –tak apa-apa! Sementara, kakakmu –seorang pemabuk dan pecandu narkoba –justru mati! HAHAHA! Tuhan-mu sungguh pilih kasih, gadis kecil!" Lily menertawai gadis kecil itu.

"A-Apa kakak… Bodoh?"

"Eh?"

Gadis kecil itu berdiri dan menatap mata Lily dalam-dalam sambil berteriak, "Apa kakak bodoh? ! Bukankah memang jelas, menggunakan narkoba adalah tindakan yang berbahaya? ! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku yang rajin ibadah atau segala omong kosong yang kakak katakan! Kakak bodoh!"

"Jaga mulutmu!," Lily menampar gadis kecil itu hingga terjatuh di samping jenazah kakaknya, "Aku lebih mengerti tentang semua yang kau bicarakan, gadis bodoh! Aku sudah mengerti semuanya! Tuhan itu hoax! Dia hanya imajinasi manusia yang putus asa! Ke mana Tuhan selama ini? Ke mana Tuhan selama aku dibuat menjadi pelacur dan aku menderita sepanjang umurku? Ke mana Tuhan saat Ibuku, Nenekku, dan semua saudaraku dibunuh oleh Ayahku yang merupakan mafia? ! Ke mana, HAH? !"

Hening.

"Kakakku dulu adalah orang yang baik. Kami kabur dari rumah karena Ayah kami seorang pengedar narkoba. Ibu meninggal setelah melahirkan aku. Kakak kabur dan membawa aku kabur ke kota ini. Aku pun tak menginginkan hidup yang seperti ini." Ucap gadis kecil itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih mau menyembah Tuhan yang jelas-jelas tak pernah mengikuti kemauanmu dan hanya memberikanmu penderitaan?"

"Ada yang tak kakak mengerti…"

* * *

_Seorang gadis kecil menyadarkannya,_

_seakan ia melihat potret dirinya sendiri ketika ia masih kecil._

_Tak semuanya hidup dan dilahirkan langsung dalam keadaan bahagia._

_Tak semuanya pula pernah merasakan derita yang amat mendera sepanjang usia._

_Tapi, ada satu kemuliaan yang manusia milliki jika ia masih mengingat akan adanya Tuhan,_

* * *

"A-Apa?" Lily tergagap dan terduduk di tengah hujan. Payungnya ia biarkan saja terjatuh –membiarkan hujan membasahi dirinya. "J-Jadi… Kakakmu itu…"

"Ya. Keluarga kami sejak dulu tidak ada yang pernah memeluk agama –termasuk kakakku. Tapi, dia pernah menyuruhku untuk belajar agama. Ia pernah bilang, 'Aku menyesal tidak belajar agama sejak dulu. Sekarang, aku jadi tak punya batasan antara mana yang boleh aku lakukan dan mana yang tidak boleh. Aku jadi tidak takut pada kematian.'" Ucap gadis kecil itu.

Lily baru sadar. Ya, ia tidak takut pada kematian dan selama ini hidupnya tak pernah ada batasan sama sekali. Padahal, apa yang ia lakukan sangat membahayakan bagi dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, Lily adalah pecandu narkoba juga. Lily baru sadar, Tuhan menyayangi dirinya. _Jika tidak, kenapa Tuhan melarang apa yang berbahaya bagi makhluk ciptaannya? _Tapi, masih ada pertanyaan yang menyangkut di otaknya.

"Tapi, kenapa Tuhan justru memberikan aku kehidupan yang seperti ini? Kalau aku mendapatkan hidup yang lebih bahagia, maka aku pasti akan bisa mengenal Tuhan-ku." Tanya Lily.

"Jadi, kakak hanya mau menyembah Tuhan kakak saat kakak bahagia?" Gadis kecil itu membalikkan ucapan Lily dan membuat Lily terdiam seribu bahasa.

Airmata mulai menetes, tapi Lily tetap bertanya, "Tapi, kenapa Tuhan menempatkan aku di tempat yang sangat menderita? Apakah itu artinya Tuhan memang dari awal sudah membenciku?"

"Tuhan tidak pernah membenci makhluk-Nya. Hanya makhluk-Nya saja yang sering menganggap seperti itu dan bahkan membenci balik Tuhan-nya. Tuhan menempatkan kakak di tempat yang sulit agar kakak bisa belajar dari kesalahan kakak. Agar kakak bisa jadi lebih pandai dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Bukankah itu artinya kakak lebih beruntung?"

Dingin berganti hangat. Lily memeluk dirinya sendiri –menyesali kebodohannya selama ini. Lily terus menangis. Arti nama dari lily kuning memang tepat untuknya –dia memang selama ini terus membohongi dirinya yang sebenarnya sangat ingin dekat dengan Tuhan-nya. Lily pun bangkit dan membopong jenazah kakak dari si gadis kecil itu.

"Kita bawa kakakmu ke rumah sakit. Sekalian, ada yang aku ingin lakukan di sana."

* * *

_Kematian._

_Sungguh hal yang sederhana, bukan?_

_Kematian adalah akhir dari segalanya. Akhir dari kehidupan yang Engkau jalani._

_Dan jika waktu tlah terhenti,_

_apa Engkau mau mati sia-sia tanpa pernah tahu apa tujuanmu dilahirkan ke Dunia ini?_

* * *

_Beberapa bulan kemudian…_

"Kau sudah bisa pulang sekarang."

"Terimakasih."

Akhirnya, ia kembali dapat menyambut indahnya Dunia yang selama ini ia benci. Setelah beberapa bulan ia berada di pusat rehabilitasi, ia akhirnya bisa pulang dan melanjutkan kehidupan barunya bersama…

"Kak Lily!"

"Kaai Yuki!"

_Dunia ini indah, hanya saja manusia tak pernah puas dengan keindahan yang sudah ia genggam. Dan saat ia sudah pernah merasakan kepedihan, dia akan menjadi orang yang paling mengerti akan artinya kebahagiaan. Dan yang sudah merasakan kebahagiaan dan kepedihan sekaligus, …_

"Ayo, kak! Cepetan! Kita akan belajar mengaji sama-sama!"

"Ya!"

_Itulah orang yang mengerti bahwa sesungguhnya Tuhan selalu bersamanya._

_Dia yang mengerti bahwa Tuhan-nya selalu memiliki rencana._

_Pada akhirnya,_

_tak ada yang selamanya bahagia dan tak pula yang selamanya sengsara._

_Yang jelas,_

_._

_._

_._

_Entah saat kau bahagia atau sengsara,_

_Tuhan selalu ada di sampingmu._

_**FIN…**_

* * *

__Michi: Gomen apdet telat! :D well, malam ini Michi mau apdet rombongan, tapi sorry ya kalau agak telat soalnya banyak banget yang mesti Michi ketik ulang nih T^T by the way, boleh minta review-nya? :3 *puppyeyes*


End file.
